


A Moment’s Reprieve

by Kiriyama__Rei



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 20:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13934748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiriyama__Rei/pseuds/Kiriyama__Rei
Summary: “The thing is, Iori, I’m afraid that you only see me as Idolish7’s Nanase Riku and nothing more!”





	A Moment’s Reprieve

**Author's Note:**

> Reprieve:to relieve temporarily from any evil.
> 
> Take that with a grain of salt. 
> 
> Also this takes place during part 3 Chapter 19, so consider this a spoiler warning to those who haven’t been keeping up with the main story. 
> 
> The lyrics Riku was singing is from “Fly Away!” This will all make sense shortly.

  
          _A_ _moment’s_ _Reprieve_

  
“ _Say Iori_ , why don’t we take a bath together”

It was the evening after “Friends Day” After what seemed to be a never ending ordeal, everything turned out for the best. The adults were out drinking, while Tamaki and Nagi were holed up in Nagi’s watching episodes of Kokona. Thus leaving the two alone in the common area.

“Nanase-san, isn’t it a bit late to take a bath? You’ll catch a cold that way.”

“I know, I know. It’s just that I can’t sleep. So I thought maybe a bath would help.”

“And this has to do with me, _how_?”

Riku pouted, “geez you’re so mean, Iori! Fine, I thought a maybe a bath would help the two of us relax. Is that better?”

_How cute_

When it comes to Riku, Iori has been finding it harder and harder to say no to him, despite Riku being older.

He sighed, “Fine. But just for fifteen minutes. It’d be a pain if we get sick now.

“Yay! You’re the best, Iori!”

“F-flattery will get you nowhere, Nanase-san!”

  
_____________________________________

“Iori, let me wash your hair.”

Despite what Iori said about being the bath for just fifteen minutes, the two have been there longer. _Uwaah I forgot to clean out the tub! There’s this soap sample I got while out shopping. Can we try_ _it?_ _Please, Iori._ And so forth. Honestly at this point, all the younger male wanted to do was curl up in bed and sleep for like a week.

“Nanase-san,” He began.

But Riku simply ignored him and ushered for him to sit on the stool.

Defeated, Iori did as he was told. “Nanase-san, what’s wrong? I use one squirt by the way”

“Eh? What do you mean? Your hair hair is so soft and fluffy, Iori.” Riku said as he began to lather Iori’s hair with shampoo.

“Ever since we got back, you haven’t been able to sit still not once. Not only that, but you’ve not once left my side.”

“Mmm. How should I put it?” He started.

“Well the truth is, is that I’m scared. Scared about the future.”

  
The image of him singing Trigger’s song— _Tenn-nii’s_ song is still fresh in Riku’s mind. The large cheers from the crowd, seeing Tenn-nii himself watching him sing. It was...overwhelming to say the least. And then there was the matter of the promise he made.

Everything was happening so fast, it was too much for Idolish7’s center to take.

“What if...what if me just singing becomes not good enough. What if I can’t save Tenn-nii? What if. I _can’t_ live up to everyone’s expectations? What if...” _What if I lose myself in the process?_

“Nanase-san, do you remember our promise? I will steer you into the right direction. I’ll make you into a superstar no matter what.”  
  
Riku shook his head softly, “Iori, do you like me?”

“ _Excuse me_ —it stings!” Startled, Iori quickly looked up, causing him to get soap in his eye.

“Ack! Sorry! Let me rinse you off.”

Iori sighed. “Clumsy as per usual. What brought this on?”  
  
“It’s just something that I’ve been wondering.”

“I see. Well to answer your question, yes I do like you. You’re our main vocalist. Without you, Idolish7 wouldn’t be where it is now. That’s why I vow to make you a superstar.” _No matter what._

“I see...”

“Nanase-san?”

“The thing is, Iori, I’m afraid that you only see me as _Idolish7’s_ Nanase Riku and nothing more!” Tears began to stream down his face.

“I’m more than that! I’m only human. Just like I how I have dreams, I also have fears. What’s even worse is that I know next to nothing about you, my own _partner_! How can I even begin to trust you? What makes you any different then Kujo-san, who only uses people as a way to get results?!”

“.....”

It was if a rubber band have recoiled after being stretched out, for Iori to finally processed everything that was being said. However before he could even respond, he felt Riku’s weight shift over on his back.

Fatigue as well as the heat from the bath finally caught up with Riku. Causing the older male to faint.

“ _Nanase-san_!”

______________________________________

“ _Tenn-nii, Tenn-nii! Can you sing another song?”_

Riku was back at the hospital. Only this time he was about seven or eight. Tenn was also there by his bedside singing quietly.

“ _Another one? But I’ve already sang three songs.”_

“ _Pleeeesee Tenn-nii_?”

“ _Alright. But only one_.”

Soon, Tenn began to sing a familiar tune. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but Riku knows that he heard it before.  
  
“ _We’ve already thrown those childish feelings far, far away!”_

“ _Otherwise we’d get crushed by this relentlessly strict world.”_

It’s becoming clear to him now. That song. That’s _his_ song. His and...

  
_“We can be the missing piece to your puzzle!_ ” He added.

Tenn stopped abruptly, “ _Riku, no_ ”

But Riku continued to sing along.

“ _I’ll show you from here on out!Let’s fly away to those heights! Together!”_

“ _Riku, stop. If you keep singing, they’ll come take you away. Away from me. Riku please,_ ” Tenn pleaded.

But it was too late. Riku kept singing. And before he knew it, he was no longer in the hospital ward. Instead, he was standing on stage. Countless of lights were shining directly at him.  
  
“ _Tenn-nii? Tenn-nii!? Where are you?_ ” He called out, scanning the crowd. Tenn was standing right in front, getting smothered by the wave of lights.

“Tenn-nii!”

The crowd began to chant “ _Encore! Encore! Encore!”_

“ _Riku! You have to keep singing_!” Tenn called out, struggling to stay afloat. “ _If you don’t, you’ll get swept away by the lights. This is what I was trying to prevent. The crowd’s demands will be too much for you!”_

“ _Tenn-nii! What should I do? Everyone...stop. Please stop!_ ” Riku pleaded, as he slumped down on the floor.

But the chorus of “encores” have gotten louder. The lights brighter.  
  
“ _Riku! You can’t give up! You have to keep singing. This is your promise, remember? If you don’t keep it, you’ll end up—“_ Before Tenn could finish, he was soon swallowed up by the lights of the crowd.

“ _Tenn-nii!_ ”

“ _What are you crying for? Get up_.”

Riku turned around to see Iori staring down at him.

“ _Iori? Iori! We have to do something! Tenn-nii—_ “

But the younger male cut him off,“ _What you need to do is to **keep** singing.”_

“ _I-Iori_?”

“ _I told you I’d make you a superstar, right? No matter the cost. Even if it’s at the expense of Kujo-san_.”

  
“ _B-but_ ”

 _“If you don’t hurry, you’ll get swallowed up by the lights_ ” Iori nodded his head at the direction of the crowd.

It was just as he said. The lights from the crowd was slowly creeping it’s way on to the stage. The chanting amplified times a thousand.

“ _I-I can’t do it, Iori. This is too much.” Riku sobbed. “It hurts. It hurts a lot_.” He didn’t want to sing anymore. Not if it meant losing loved ones. Not if he had to do it at the expense of others.

“ _Is that your final answer_?”

“....”

“ _Then you leave me no choice. I’m afraid here is where we must_ _part_.” Iori sighed then began to walk away.

“ _Iori_?”

“ _If you won’t follow my lead, then there is no point in me staying. You have proven that your resolve is too weak. Farewell, Nanase-san.”_

“ _Wait, Iori! Don’t go!_ ”

 _Don’t leave me behind_.

Riku desperately tried to chase after Iori, but he was too late. The bright lights and the constant chanting began to engulf him. He felt himself being washed away reduced to nothing.

“ _ **IORI!!**_ ”

______________________________________

“ _Iori!!_ ”

“Nanase-san. Nanase-san! It’s okay, it’s okay. You were just having a nightmare.”

When Riku came to, he found that he was no longer on stage and was back in his room, laying down in bed.

“Iori? Tenn-nii? Where’s Tenn-nii!?”

“Nanase-san, relax. You’re gonna trigger an attack. Kujo-san is safe and sound at home. Here, drink some water.”

Riku took the glass of water gratefully and drowned it one gulp.

“Iori? What happened to me.”

“Like I predicted, we ended up in the bath longer than necessary. You passed out due to the heat. It was quite troublesome. I had to get Yotsuba-san to help carry you out. You owe him five King Puddings for his services by the way.”  
  
“I see. I’m sorry for worrying you all.”

“If you’re really sorry, then you should know better than to push your limits. We can’t have our center be out of commission over fatigue”

Riku flinched at the word ‘center’ his dream still fresh in his mind.

“Iori—“

Before he could start, Iori gently placed his hand on top of Riku’s.

“You don’t have to tell me about your nightmare. I’m sure you had enough stress for one night. Also...also I wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier. I know I said some...complicated things. And I’m sure it must have confused you, as well as caused you pain.”

He swallowed, “The truth is, Nanase-san, while yes I do intend on making you a superstar, I said all those things because...because I don’t want to lose you.”

“Iori...”

“While the fans may love to see your smiling face, and sympathize with your sad face, I enjoy seeing other aspects to you. Your troubled face, your determined face, even your angry face that you put on when things don’t go your way. I love them all. To me, you are more than Idolish7’s center. You’re my partner, as well as...as well as _friend_.” Iori felt his face heat up as he uttered those last words.

“Are you praising me?”

“I am praising you.”

Overwhelmed with joy, Riku pulled Iori in for a hug. “That makes me really happy that you see me that way!”

“Nanase-san! You’re crushing me!”

“Uwaah! Sorry!”

Iori cleared his throat and continued, “I know I said I wanted you to trust in my analytical skills, earlier. But there’s something else I want you to do.

“Something else?”

“I want you to believe in me. Believe that I will protect you from what may come tomorrow and onwards. I will do the same. Neither of us will shoulder this burden alone.”

“Iori...can we shake on it?”

Iori nodded, “of course.”

The two shook hands, but neither let go.

“There’s one more thing I wanted to ask.”

“What is it?”

Iori let out a deep breath, “On our next day off, would you like to go to the Usamimi store with me?”

“Eh?”

Iori continued, “T-they’re holding a raffle event. One of the prizes is a golden Roppo plush. Yotsuba-san always goes on how lucky you are when it comes to these things, so I figured...”

“Iori, I’d be more than happy to go with you.”

“Really?”

“But on one condition.”

“.....”

“We can get crepes afterwards!”

“Haa, isn’t that bit...”

But Riku continued, “Its a date then!”

“I-I never said that. Geez you’re so noisy. But I guess that means you’re feeling better and won’t be needing _this_.”

Riku peered over Iori’s shoulder “Is that warm milk with honey!? Wait, hold on. I’m still sick!”

Iori chuckled, “forever troublesome.” _Not that he minded._

“Iori, do you mind sleeping in my room tonight?”

“Just how _old_ do you think we are, Nanase-san?”

“I know, I know. But it’s already late and all...plus I think I’d feel safer, if I had you by my side.”

“......It can’t be helped then. But just this once.”

“Thank you, Iori. You really are nice when you want to be.”

“Don’t get used to it. You _are_ older than me after all.”

It’s true that neither Riku nor Iori knew what would be waiting for them once the sun comes up. But knowing that they had each other, put them at ease. Soon they were able to dream sweetly that night, without any fears.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You ever written something and wondered how you got here? That’s me with this fanfic. I was aiming for something more lighthearted, but Riku and Iori had other plans. *sobs* But that’s fine, sometimes it’s good to let out some steam. In a way, this was their way of trying to get closure. I only hope that I was able convey their feelings clearly. Do your best, you two. We’re all rooting for you!(lol!)
> 
> Thank you all for reading. Criticism is appreciated! ^^/
> 
> Till next time,
> 
> -Rei


End file.
